


Midnight

by Dulcinea



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars woke up to a pressure on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide on the era. So it can be between TBA era to modern day.

Lars woke up to a pressure on his neck. His brain told him move, but his body said no. He felt heavy. Sluggish. Like he was still drunk.

The pressure disappeared. Something brushed down his side. A soft moan escaped—“ _Ooh._ ”—and the sensations traveled down to his thighs.

Warm breath over his ear. The pressure returned, this time on his hip. 

“Turn over.”

_Huh?_

The pressure gently pushed his leg over. 

“Turn over.”

His position changed. When he opened his eyes, he saw his hand, the edge of his pillow, the messy sheets. The pressure insisted, and his knee bent up towards his chest, entering his vision. 

Wetness on his cheek. Gentle pressure. Warm breath.

A kiss. 

_James?_

The room fuzzed in and out like static. More kisses planted, from his cheek to his jaw. The pressure on his hip disappeared. The kisses traced the curve of his neck. 

Teeth sunk in the same time a finger slipped into his ass. 

“ _Oh_.”

He watched his hand twitch on the bed. Felt his body move into James’s mouth and hand. His ass squeezed around the finger and quickly loosened. 

James let his neck go for his shoulder. Nipped the skin and laved it as he pushed another finger in. Stretching him. Fucking him slow. 

Lars’s eyes drifted closed. 

_James…_

The fingers in him stilled. A hand swept up his side and down. Slid down his hip, to the back of his thigh and slowly pushed up. His knee touched his chest, his body at a weird comfortable angle. The fingers stretched, circled inside, stretched again, and Lars twitched with the movements. 

His hot breath blew back onto his face. In his head was the roar of his blood, the pounding of his heart. 

“Mm…” His hips pushed back. “James…”

Soft lips tickled his ear again. No words came. 

Slowly the fingers left him. 

A kiss to the shell of his ear. Then the underside. The lobe. James’s nose on his earlobe. 

The hand on his thigh slid up to his side again. Stroked the skin. 

James’s whisper overpowered all noises in his head. 

“I want you.” 

He gasped as James slipped inside. 

It took one thrust in. One long, slow slide in, and then James’s hips pressed to his ass. Lars sighed deep, his head lolling onto his bicep. He could feel him. All of him, deep inside, like never before. Like it was their first time again.

“Please…”

His throat was dry. He didn’t recognize his own voice. It was a drugged-drunk kind of drawl. Out of control. Totally not him.

James’s breathing picked up in his ear.

“Again.”

Lars licked his lips. “Please… James….” He dropped his voice a whole octave into a whispered moan. “ _Fuck me._ ”

And he listened. He moved the pace Lars needed. Slow, long strokes that he _felt_. Building the burn. Worsening the haze and sending him into a space he didn’t know and would’ve been frightened of, if this wasn’t James. 

The bed shifted around. James’s lips returned to his skin like it belonged there, kissing his neck, licking sweat away, teeth scraping down and up. The hand on his side turned into an arm around his waist, closing the gap between them. 

James moaned, “Lars,” just right. 

When the pace picked up and the need turned urgent, their breathing labored together. His hand on the bed twitched, but he couldn’t move it to his dick. It felt heavier than usual, like something or someone held it down. But the thrusts had pushed him further to the bed, and his dick rubbed against the sheets. The faster James moved, the better it felt, and he moved his hips to James’s rhythm. 

He didn’t recognize his own bleeding whimpers until James cupped his chin, tilted his head back and silenced him with a kiss.

His vision was blurry when he opened his eyes.

James looked as gone as he felt. 

“Laaars…”

The very sight and sound almost made him come. “J…Jay...” He stretched his neck up for a kiss. “Mm… Jay…”

James listened to the plea. Cupped the side of his head and kissed him deep, thrusting faster. His dick pressed to the bed, trapped between the sheets and his stomach, and he gasped. 

“J…” Their lips skipped and touched. Teeth and tongue touching. “Mm… _ohh…_ ” He sucked in James’s next breath and whimpered, “ _Please._ ”

The hand on his cheek moved to his head. Pulled at his hair, tilting his head to the side—pinning it to the pillows. His body jolted—“ _Ah!_ ”—and James gave him a powerful, hard thrust. 

Two more thrusts, and he stained the sheets and himself with a loud squeak. 

His teeth bit into the fabric, muffling his moans and whimpers. The orgasm didn’t stop. His hips kept moving, drawing out his orgasm as James’s pace picked up. He felt hips slamming against his, balls slapping his ass, James’s bites to his neck—and then the growl that signaled James came hard too. 

He finally stilled when James did, slumping over him, covering his body. James’s breath was louder than his own frantic heartbeat, and he felt himself calm down as James did. 

And then, another kiss landed on his neck. 

“I love you.”

Lars smiled. “Love you too.”

The hand on his head unfurled. Slowly it moved down, and then up. Petting him. Only James could get away with that.

Another kiss to his neck, this time the back of it. A soft sigh escaped as James slowly pulled out. The hand on his head skipped fingers down his chest this time, pressed his palm to his messy stomach and rolled him back. 

They lay on their sides, James’s arm around his waist again, tightening around him as if locking them together. Another kiss pressed to the underside of his ear, but the mouth didn’t move. It stayed there, giving him small pecks in the same spot. Kiss, pause. Kiss, pause. Small, sweet kisses that made his stomach warm and his toes curl. 

He swallowed against his dry throat and forced his arm to cooperate. It worked this time, and Lars covered James’s hand with his, over his belly. 

Their fingers twined. James pushed his nose to the back of Lars’s hairline and breathed deep. 

“I’m sorry.”

Lars frowned. _What for_ —and he remembered. The fight. The things James said. The things _he_ said. Doors slammed, papers thrown. An empty side of the bed and the cold sheets. 

He squeezed James’s hand. 

“S’okay.”

James’s sigh tickled his ear. One long leg pushed between his. Their clasped hands moved to the bed, aligned with his chest. 

His smile came back when James leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“Night.”

“G’night.”

They settled down together, James shifting and wiggling around until he found the position he wanted. Lars waited for the light snores James did post-coital. And when they happened against the base of his neck, the vibrations warming his skin, Lars finally fell back to sleep himself.


End file.
